Johnny Extreme
Johnny Extreme founder of XCW and featured in these show EWE (Exclusive Wrestling Entertainment) YIW (YouTube Impact Wrestling), XCW ( Xtreme Caw Wrestling) and SWE (Silvio's Wrestling Entertainment), YTW (YouTube Total Wrestling) and YFW (Youtube Full Wrestling). He is the CEO of YTW. YWE (2014-present) Debut & Heel Turn Johnny Extreme, under his Demon Extreme persona, would make an unannouced debut at TLC 2014 when he interfered in the Tables Match between Jacob Cass & Rocker where tossed Rocker from the top rope onto a table giving Jacob Cass the victory, effectively making Demon Extreme a Heel. XCW (2015-present) Feud With Ginji & Hardcore Champion After there lost in there six man tag johnny and Ginji attacked each other. In the Royal Rumble match Johnny Extreme would enter at number 24 elimanating Ginji and Jordy Extreme, but would be eliminated by crazyone. raw and smackdown both men would cost each other the matches, but when gm Paul Heyman said there would be a hardcore title tournement after both Ginji and johnny beat the others sibling and would both be in wrestlemania. They both but up a good fight but in the end Johnny would pin Ginji and become hardcore champion. After Ginji and Johnny would shake each other hand with respect. At Extreme Rules Johnny Extreme would face his brother jordy Extreme in a hardcore title match in the end Johnny would get roles up and lose the match. SWE (2015-Present) Debut & Hardcore Champion Johnny Extreme debut in SWE at Over The Limit 2015 when he signed a contract with Mr. Molinaro, At the end he will attacked with a chair by Grim. At Payback, Johnny Extreme would face Grim in his debut match where he would end up beating Grim. At King Of The Ring, Johnny Extreme would compete in the King Of The Ring Tournament where he would lose in the first round against Lula. At Money In The Bank, Johnny Extreme would compete in the Smackdown MITB Ladder Match where he would lose to Silvio. At Summerslam, Johnny Extreme would compete in a Fatal 4 Way Match against Arrow, Grim, & DoggyDog for the Hardcore Title which was won by Arrow. After Summerslam, It was announced that Johnny Extreme would get another Hardcore Title shot against Arrow at Night Of Champions in a Triple Threat Match that also involves DoggyDog. At Night Of Champions, Johnny Extreme would defeat Arrow & DoggyDog to become the new SWE Hardcore Champion. At Hell In A Cell, Johnny Extreme would successfully defend his Hardcore Title against Kevin. Later in the event, Johnny would attack Joshie P after his match against Triple X. This attack stemmed from an argument between Johnny Extreme & Joshie P backstage at Night Of Champions. YXW (2015-present) Season 1: Losing Streak, Injury & Return, World Champion It's been announced that Johnny Extreme would debut and also be GM of YTW (Youtube Total Wrestling) and XCW (Xtreme Caw Wrestling) When it merged. He would make his wrestling debut at YXW episode Zero in a fatal 4 way match for the XCW championship but lose to DoggyDog ( match included mr.6 and Saint T). At the Royal rumble johnny would elimante a superstar but would be Elimanted by Jeff. At Fastlane Johnny would face his younger brother Josh Stephen and Jesse Newman but lose to Newman dew to interference by Yakuza. Before Johnny match against newman he would attack yakuza and later beat Jesse Newman To be No.1 contender for any Title. at Extreme rules Johnny decided to face Antho for his YTW championship Johnny would win in the score 1-0 in a iron man match. After the match, Johnny would be attacked by Bray Wyatt. In YXW Unforgiven he is scheduled to face Antho for johnny's YTW championship. At Unforgiven, Johnny Extreme would lose his YTW Title to Antho in an Extreme Rules Match. It was revealed after the match that Antho had broken his arm. At Versus, Johnny Extreme would win back his YTW Championship in a rematch against YTW Champion PJ Skillz (who cashed in his MITB Contract on Antho after Antho had won it from him at Unforgiven).At Versus a 50% Johnny would face PJ skillz for the YTW Championship in a Hell In A Cell Match. Johnny would win but had to vacant it for the greater good of YXW. Johnny Extreme would make his wrestling return at Night Of Champions in the Elimination Chamber Match Main Event for the XCW Championship. At Night Of Champions, Johnny would defeat 5 other men in an Elimination Chamber Match to win the XCW Championship, becoming the second man to hold both the YTW & XCW Championships (just behind DoggyDog). At the 70 Sub Special in Madison Square Garden, Johnny Extreme would successfully defend his XCW Championship against his mentor and new YXW signee Phenom. At TLC, Johnny Extreme would defeat Christian Styles to retain his XCW Title as part of Christian's rematch clause in a Last Man Standing Match. Season 2: Demon Extreme At Royal Rumble, Johnny Extreme would successfully defend his XCW Title against Mike House in a Steel Cage Match. Following RR, it was announced that Johnny Extreme would defend his XCW Championship at Fully Loaded in a Triple Threat Match against Mario Sanchez & Mart War. However on the night of Fully Loaded, the match would be changed to a Fatal 4 Way Match with the inclusion of M-Core, who was put into the match by General Manager PME Morales who put in M-Core after getting attacked by new YXW Superstar Bruiser. At Fully Loaded, Johnny Extreme would lose his XCW Title to M-Core in, now, a Fatal 4 Way Match that also involved Mart War & Mario Sanchez. At YXWrestlemania 2, Johnny Extreme would debut a new persona known as Demon Extreme where had to beat the man that caused all of this, Bruiser. Demon Extreme would defeat Bruiser in a Hell In A Cell Match to gain an entry in the Main Event Match for the XCW Championship. In the main event he competed in a hell in a cell match against Silvio and M-Core, but he would lose the match after Francesco pedigreed him on top of the cell. On Superstars After YXWrestleMania 2, Demon Extreme would defeat Bruiser, Jack 2D, & a recently signed Doctor Z in a Fatal 4 Way Match. Afterwards, Demon Extreme would be attacked by a mysterious figure. DWF (2015-present) Season 1: Debut & ECW Champion Johnny Extreme would make his debut at Extreme Rules (the first DWF CPV) where he teamed up with Victor X & PJ Skillz to defeat Rocker, Rio Best, & Brown Claw in a 6 Man Tag Team Match. This team between VX, Johnny, & PJ would short lived as they would face each other at Payback in a Triple Threat No.1 Contenders Match. At Payback, Johnny Extreme would defeat both PJ Skillz & Victor X to become No.1 Contender to the DWF Intercontinental Championship. At Money In The Bank, Johnny Extreme would challenge Angel for his DWF Intercontinental Championship to a losing effort. After losing to Angel, Johnny Extreme would sit out at Summerslam after not being announced for the Summerslam Match Card. At Summerslam, Johnny Extreme would make a surprise appearance where he confronted ECW Champion Amazing Troy and laying him out, signalling his attention to the ECW Championship. YFW (2015-present) It was reported that Johnny Extreme had signed a contract with YFW (Youtube Full Wrestling). When he will debut is unknown. TWE (2016-present) Johnny Extreme would make his debut with TWE (Total Wrestling Entertainment) at TWE's first CPV, TWE Ascend To Hell against David Mill in an Extreme Rules Match to determine the inaugural TWE Hardcore Champion. At Ascend To Hell, Johnny Extreme would defeat David Mill to become the first ever TWE Hardcore Champion. WCA (2016-present) It was reported that Johnny Extreme had signed a contract with WCA (Wrestling Championship Attitude) and will wrestle on the Anarchy Roster. Johnny Extreme would make his debut at Money In The Bank where he would applaud WCA YouTube Champion Aero Master as sign of his intention of going after the YouTube Title. YWA (2015-present) Johnny would make his debut at Heat an Justice were he was 1 of 5 to answer Jack 2D United States championship open challenge were he would eliminat Mario Sanchéz and DoggyDog and win the match and capture hus first title. EWE (2015-present) Johnny Extreme would make his debut at EWE S3 Over the Limit were he woul confront Silvio but would be Superkicked by Vixx. Johnny Would make his in ring debut in a 6 man battle Royal were he would brawl against Vixx (E-vile), he would assist Silvio on a elimantion, but would be eliminated by Silvio. At Money In The Bank he would face the Intercontinental Champion Vixx in a losing effort. Championships & Accomplishmenfs YIW * World Heavyweight Champion - 1x (Current) * Mr. Money In the Bank RPW: * United States Champion - 1x (Current) * Hardcore Champion - 1x YWA: * United States Champion - 2x (Current) TWE: * Hardcore Champion - 1x (Current) ACW: *Intercontinental Champion - 1x (Curren) EWE: * Intercontinental Champion - 2x XCW: * Hardcore Champion - 1x MWF: * Hardcore Champion - 1x (Current) SWE: * Hardcore Champion - 1x (Current) YXW: * XCW Champion - 1x * YTW Champion - 2x DWF *ECW Champion - 1x JPW: * Intercontinental Champion - 1x (Current)